Halloween Kaulitz Style
by GGKaulitz
Summary: Tokio Hotel Halloween special! From A.M to P.M Going through Bill and Tom Kaulitz' Halloween, But when they were 13 When The Twins Get Pushed Down a Hill Into a Old Creepy Victorian Style House Tom Decides It Would Be Funny To.. Disclaimer:I don't own TH


_Quickly running down the stairs the youngest twin was wickedly welcome by a terrifying scare!_

Bill ran down the stairs as quickly as he could skipping a step each time, but still making sure not to spill the water in his hands. He was just jumping to the bottom step when Tom popped out in a scary mask giving a rumbling snarl. Bill shrieking at the absolute top of his lungs falling back onto the first step of the stairs spilling the water he had all over him.

Crackling Tom pointed at his twin with a grin on his face. "Happy Halloween baby bro," He stuck out his tongue and started to walk away. Bill could feel his eyeliner already running. Pushing his black hair back he ran towards Tom. "IMA KILL YOU TOMI!" His reasonably still high voice shrieked.

Jumping up, he ran after his twin who had taken off seconds before. He stopped in front of the living room. Tom could have ran down the hall to the kitchen or to the dining room. His eyes twitched back and forth looking for any trace of Tom.

He sighed in relief; he must have made a U turn in the kitchen and run up the second floor. Starting to walk forward he heard Tom behind the closed closet door. Laughing to himself, he creped to the closet door. Opening it quickly he tackled Tom in the large entry closet.

The two twins tumbled for a second until their mom came around holding a laundry basket. Dropping it, she ran to the knot of twin and tried to break them apart.

"OW!" And the two fell apart with Bill holding his right ring finger. "Mom! You stepped on my hand with your heel!" He said looking at it. Tom came close to him and looked at his hand. "Is it broken?" He asked, his curious brown eyes looking to his moms warm and loving ones.

She shrugged and looked to Bill, "Do you think it's broken?" She asked suppressing a laugh. Bill thought for a second. "If _it is_ broken I doubt you will be able to go trick-or-treating!" She now laughed with the fear that filled her youngest boy's eyes. "NO! Its fine," Bill said, going up to his mom, bending it in front of her.

The boys smiled at each other and started to run up to the stairs.

Their mom laughed to herself, the boys were so fun to watch at times, when they weren't hitting each other with frying pans!

Bill looked into the mirror, he had dried himself off, and now he was re-applying his eyeliner. Putting it on EXTRA thick in the spirit of Halloween. He put on a black shirt over his head. Looking at his outfit he decided what would be good, he was wearing all black. He looked to the bathrooms counter to see if he had some rings that would look good.

"Oh!" He shrieked picking up a spider ring and putting it on his slim finger. "You're a dork!" His brother routed pushing him out of the way of the mirror. Looking at himself the smuggest twin fixed his pants, by pulling them down so they hung at his hips. "Why don't you go get your own mirror!" His brother said, pushing him do that he could have the full mirror. "I have one, it's you!"

Bill rolled his eyes, "Maybe when we were five, but we're thirteen now, eighth graders, we look absolutely nothing alike anymore!" He grabbed his hair spray bottle and started to spike up his messy hair.

_The twins go on the yellow bus, dodging everyone_

Bill fallowed his twin. He was his protection from everyone, the bully's, and the jocks, the preps that scowled him for not ever wearing plaid or Abercrombie. He looked at them as the girl giggles as he walked past them, then they would whisper something in one another ears. He smiled, in his mind it didn't matter if they were talking crap about him, it was that they were at least talking about him.

It was hard, always being really young in their class, since they had just turned thirteen about two months ago, when most of their class mates were about to turn fourteen.

"Hey faggot," Bill felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see a ninth grader. Bill just glared at him. "What are you def?" He said standing up and giving him a shove. "No," He mumbled.

"HEY!" Tom yelled going up to the guy and pushing Bill out of the way. "Why don't you shut your fucking trap!" Tom yelled at the much taller student. "Watch your mouth," The guy said, pushing Tom harder than he had just pushed Bill. Tom glanced to Bill who looked like he was holding his breath. "Okay, how about you watch yours too!" Tom said nailing the guy in the face.

He smiled when he could just see a dot of blood on the guy's lips. "See, if you would have watched your mouth that wouldn't have happened." Tom turned on his heel and took Bill by the arm to their regular seat that was two from the back.

They sat down and Bill looked to his twin. "Thanks," Tom nodded "yea." Then they sat still for awhile till Bill turned his head to his brother. "Tomi! You're not wearing anything to do with Halloween!" He shrieked, Tom glanced over "Bill," He sighed. "Girls don't like the whole dressing up thing, its lame." Bill pouted and crossed his arms.

Then rummaging through his backpack, he pulled something out. He looked to Tom who was now flirting with some girls in front of him. Bill smirking to himself and slapped a black cat sticker on his brother's cheek.

Tom glared over at him taking off the sticker, then handing it back to him. Frowning Bill put it back in his backpack. The bus hit a speed-bump sending Bill flying into the isle. He got up and brushed himself but the bus turned throwing him into a seat.

When he looked he saw a girl who was in his class, Holly.

"Oh, hi Bill!" She chimed throwing her brownish auburn hair behind her. He smiled at her, she was in the Halloween spirit he could tell. She was wearing just as much, or if not more eyeliner, with bright orange eye-shadow, she had a orange and black plaid trench coat on.

"Wanna see something really cool?" She asked, fixing the black clip-in-bow in her hair. "Sure!" Bill smiled. She opened her mouth and hissed and he saw she had fangs.

"Oh! That's so cool! How did you do that?" She smiled at him, "They're glued on, silly." He smiled back.

"So, what are you going as?" She asked her voice happy and joyous. "Vampire," He smiled. "I'm guessing you are too?"

"No, you'll have to wait and see." Bill looked down blushing but he still smiled. "So I'll see you tonight?" He looked up his brown eyes meeting her cat like green ones.

_The Halls Are Filled With Witches, The Classroom's Are Indeed Wicked_

"Hey Tom?" Bill asked to his brother who was sitting right across from him. "Are Georg and Gustav going trick-or-treating with us?" Toms face glanced over. "Bill Georg is like sixteen, and Gustav is like Fifteen!"

"So?"

"I didn't even want to go! Mom is making me go with you!" Bill looked at him taken aback; He looked back down at his book, not really reading, just pretending to.

"BILL!" He glanced up to see his math teacher glaring at him, "Yes?" He asked slouching in his desk. "Go wipe of your eye-makeup!" Bill looked confused and mad. "Why?" He wined "It's Halloween!" He glared back at his teacher. "I will not teach you with make-up and piercings! So go wipe it off, or don't come back to class!" Now Bills real age took in. Glaring he looked took his pencil and snapped it into.

A gasp came from the room when he got up and threw it into the trash. He started to go out the door when he heard someone whisper _faggot_ under their breath, he fought back the tears and went to wipe of the make-up.

He came back about a minute later; he had no trace of make-up on. He looked to his teacher. "Happy now?" He asked throwing his hands up in the air. The teacher nodded and while he was walking back to his seat he proceeded to flip off the old man behind the desk. A few giggles and gasps escaped some of the student's mouths.

He smiled as he sat down. He looked to Tom who was just laughing to himself. "Way to go baby bro," Bill smiled he was filled with pride, even if students and teachers made fun of him. It was Halloween and nothing, and he meant NOTHING would bring him down.

Then he felt something hit him in the back of the head. He turned around to see what it was. It was a crumpled piece of paper, he glanced around until he met Holly's gaze. 'Open it' she mouthed. He picked up the paper '_**God job standing up to him! You shouldn't have to take his bullshit!**__'_

"Bill, is that note?" Bill looked up again his teacher was standing there with a ruler in his hand

"Um, yea it is." He said no fear of the teacher reading it. "Want to read it out loud?" He asked "Sure, it says," He cleared his throat "Stop being such a little bitch to me, just because I'm different, and go suck it!" Bill got a smug look on his face. "Well," Were the only words that came out of his teacher's mouth.

_Shadows Are Jumping Across The Dark. Kids Are Running Down Lawns. Black Cats Are Sleeking Their Way Down The Streets, The Ghouls and Ghost Are Just Waiting To Send Chills Down Any Unlucky Child That Runs Across The Dark Corner._

"That's not even a costume!" Bill yelled at his brother. "It says costume, in my mind it's a costume!" He said pointing to the black baggy shirt that said costume. "Oh whatever!" Bill said popping the collar of his shirt. Then fixing his cape. "Ready?" He asked grabbing the pillow case of the chair next to him.

"Not really, but yea know girls always wear really short dresses on Halloween so maybe this just might be some fun."

Bill rolled his eyes and they left.

Bill went to a few houses getting candy then he stopped when he saw Holly. He went towards the group of friends she was with. Tom fallowing behind.

Bill stood in his tracks making Tom bump into him. He looked at the ninth grader who Tom and hit earlier, he was flirting with Holly. "Bill!" She chirped going up to him and hugging him tightly. Bill was in shock but he hugged her back. "Tom?" she asked shocked ,going to hug him. Tom hugged her but his hands traveled a little low. "No, no, Tom." She laughed breaking the hug. "I'm surprised you even came, I assumed you absolutely hated the whole dressing up thing!"

"I do! I'm just here with Bill because if he got lost he would be in France by Friday!" She laughed a little then turned her attention back to Bill. "You guys want to hang out with us?" "Sure," Tom butted in, He was checking out some of the girls that were in the group giggling and waving at him.

Bill looked at her costume she was a very skimpy version of Raggedy-Ann. "I like your costume!" He said hoping he didn't come across as creepy. "Oh thank you! You look pretty snappy yourself!" She giggled

They walked over to the group. "Oh hey it's the twincest!" That nine grader yelled. "Shut up Mark!" Holly said hitting him in the shoulder.

"Whatever, some of the guys are going to the Smith house, you guys want to come?"

"The hunted one?" Holly shrieked "No, the bed and breakfast Smith house! Of course the hunted one!" "Well," She said going to stand by Bill. "Are you for it Bill?" He bit his lip."Um, s-s-sure!" He said she smiled at him and linked their arms.

"You'll protect me, right? Yea, know if I get scared?" She asked. Bill smiled at her; she had just started showing interest in him today! Well maybe she had before but he hadn't noticed! But he sure enjoyed it. "Yea," He said as the group walked down to the old part of town was the supposedly hunted house was.

"You little girls ready to see the house?" Mike asked as he stood at the deep hill driveway down to the old house. Bill nodded and Tom just glared, he had managed to slip his arm around one of the other girl's waist.

"Okay then how about the twincest goes first!"

Bill glared up and unlinked his arm from Holly's "Bring it!" He gestured. Tom came up to him and stood by him. They both looked over the steep driveway down to the old Victorian style house.

"Have fun!" And Bill and Tom were pushed down the hill. Rolling down the hill Bill tried to stop but kept tumbling until they hit the level part of the driveway.

Bill tried to get up but fell back down from being dizzy. He could hear the smug laughs of the boys on top of the hill. Once he could see straight he looked for Tom who was holding his head. "Tomi?" Bill asked going over to his older brother. "Are you alright?" Tom glared up. "You shouldn't be asking me that, look you're all bloody!" Bill looked down at himself, he wasn't really that bloody he had just cut open his arm on the gravel and since he was wearing a white shirt it made it look worse.

"I'm fine, it's just a little cut."

"Oh, guys we hurt the little twins?" They both looked up to the evil eyes of Mark. "Are you okay, Bill?" Holly screamed running over to him and grabbing his arm and looking at him. "MARK YOU HURT HIM!" She yelled going up to him and slapping him the arm but he didn't even flinch.

"I'm fine, so are we going into the house?" He asked grabbing Holly's hand.

"Yea, of course." They started to walk in. But a few of the older boys stopped in front of the door. Then without any wind the door slowly creaked open. A few of the girls gasped and the boy's eyes went wide.

"Oh you guys are babies! It's an old house; we can't expect the hinges to still be all cracked up." Tom said pushing the door all the way open and walking in. Then an unexpected scream came from Tom. They all jumped and Bill dragged Holly inside with him.

"Tom?" Bill spoke looking around the dark house. Then a hand went over his mouth and he tried to scream but it was muffled out. Bill looked up to see Tom smiling at him and laughing. "Oh you are such a sacredly cat!" He bellowed out in-between laughs.

"Tom!" Holly shrieked slapping him. "You scared me half to death!" "Then I won't do it again,"

"Huh?" She asked cocking her head to the side. "Well, since I scared you half to death, I won't do it again because that would be scaring you fully to death!" She looked to Bill and then a blank look came across her face. "You just really confused me!" Tom smirked then looked around. "Did those wimps take off?"

"I guess so," Bill said looking around.

Holly looked around now. "Uh hey Bill?" She nudged him. "I'm scared now." He looked at her green eyes were somewhat frantic looking. "Can we just, get out of this house, it's really creeping me out?" She asked.

"Sure." He said getting up and offering his hand to her. "Okay let's go!" Tom said getting up and walking out of the door.

_The Young Kids Are A Sleep While The Older Children Stay Up Late Fear Of the Dark Racing Through Their Minds._

"Tomi?" Bill piped up. Tom rolled over to see Bill standing there. "What do you want? It's like one in the morning?" "I'm scared? Yea know all the monsters and stuff? It's your fault for making me watch that horror movie before we went to bed!" Tom sighed , and turned back over, putting his back to his brother. "HEY! You brought this upon yourself!"

Tom rolled over. "Fine what do you want?" "Well, mom always gives me a hug when I'm scared." "Okay then go get a hug from mom!" He said covering his head with his pillow. "But..but she went to a Halloween party with Gordon and she's not back yet!"

"Well that's nice," Tom said "Not going to happen!" Bill pouted and his bottom lip quivered. "Okay fine," Tom got up and hugged his brother quickly then he fell back into bed. "Hey a little more sincerely please!" Tom cursed under his breath and got up. He got up again and hugged his brother a little longer than normal giving him no room to complain.

Tom then went back in his bed. "Tom?" Tom groaned. "WHAT!" "You need to check under my bed for monsters!" "Oh my god Bill! There is no such things for monsters, except for our home room teacher, but get over it you're thirteen not nine!" Bill sighed and started to shrug his way back to his bed across the room.

"Listen I'm sorry Bill, but it's like one ,I need sleep!"

Then the room was quite and Tom eyes started to get heavy.

"Hey Tom?"

Tom opened his eyes and looked to his brother's side of the room angrily. "Bill, what else could you possibly want!" Bill giggled to himself.

"I just wanted to say, happy Halloween, and goodnight."

"Okay, goodnight."

"No Happy Halloween!"

"Bill!"

"Alright, I get it ,goodnight."

* * *

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! So there it is my little Halloween Charlie Brown Kaulitz style special So this explain why I haven't been updating my stories lately! I hope you guys aren't mad! Because I just really wanted this to be good! So I hope you like it! Please review, so how are you all doing?

So I found out _that guy_ I have talked about in some of my other stories well he's moving at the end of the month now! Any girls out there with some advice? I think I need some, badly, like now every time I look and him I just have to turn around and go get some water, it's like really crazy! He is giving me major vertigo, and it's horrible. He's really Hot n' Cold right now, like yea and I can't even be in the same room with him without someone saying awh or drawing hearts around us! So there is my little rant for this story! So now I have one of my mini side clips that I put in some times.

So me him and his sister we're waiting for the teacher and I turn around from the stairs and well here's just some little back-up info he we had gotten a new belt and it didn't fit because he is soo skinny!

So he didn't have one and he needed one, so he had just end up taking purple balloon string and tying it around his pants. So of course throughout the day he had to keep pulling them up, So like I was saying I turn around the corner and there he is with his pants around his ankles, of course he had shorts on under but it is still so awkward!

Then throughout that class he through a quarter at me and his me in my side! It didn't feel too good! Oh and then I went to a soccer game later that night for my school, and I got on the bus and sat in front of him. I didn't know he was there, so me and his sister switched and he looked up to me and said. "SCREW YOU!" and I didn't know he was there I just wanted to switch so I could have my own seat and sit by my buddy( Definition buddy: A boy you hug and flirt with, hold hands blah blah blah, but have no real feeling for( My buddy knows were just friends)but never kiss them!) So yea and then I look back like ten minutes later and he switched seats to sit with his friend! So yea, he is so cunfuzzling! Grr

Oh well so hope you guys liked it and I'll update my stories soon!

Love yea

-GG


End file.
